


Lightening of Shadows

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [56]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: In the aftermath of an illness, certain conspiracies faltered. This is the fall out for one.





	Lightening of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meeting of Women](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946362) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Prompt - 92. sanction

Londo listened as the list of sanctions his people would face if they violated the peace was read off. He still had not fully come to terms with how his fortunes had reversed, yet…

… in some ways, he was relieved. He had followed the ambition path and found it choked him. As much as he craved power, it was far too much work to maintain, leaving him no time for pleasure. 

He'd nearly lost those he actually cared for. His gaze flitted over Vir, approvingly.

No, better that everything go back to the status quo now that Minbar had interceded.


End file.
